


Jindai High School Confidential

by ScribeFigaro



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeFigaro/pseuds/ScribeFigaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tight schedule.  An empty classroom.  And a sergeant she hadn't intended to work up quite that much.</p>
<p>The most tenuous of excuses for enthusiastic and extraordinarily explicit F-on-M oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jindai High School Confidential

 

Kaname’s breath was warm and soft on his neck. Sousuke tightened his grip on her, as she did to him. The setting sun cast long shadows in the empty classroom, and tinted everything slightly orange.

 

“How much longer?” she asked.

 

“Pick-up is in fifteen minutes,” he said. “I should start going.”

 

“I wish we had more time.”

 

“It’s only a three-day mission. I’ll be back before the weekend.”

 

“I’m still going to miss you,” she said.

 

She kissed him, a kiss goodbye, but for some reason he could not bring himself to stop kissing her. Inevitably, their mouths opened, their tongues met. She pressed her body hard against him, her hands splayed on his back, and his hands began to descend from her shoulders, firmly holding her hips.

 

“Mmm, Sousuke,” she mewed.

 

He could feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks. Focus, now. He had a job to do. A car would be arriving for him at the south entrance of the school campus in just a few more minutes. When he got into that car he would receive a stack of printouts describing his mission in great detail. He would then memorize the specifics and be ready to discuss them with the ranking officer when he met him at the airfield.

 

Being late for this meeting would not be helpful to his career. He had told Kaname he had a good 20 minutes to say goodbye; perhaps he should have lied and told her he had to leave immediately. Seeing her for such a brief period of time seemed almost more difficult than not seeing her at all. It was just as well the mission briefing was to be during transport; had it been earlier today he could easily have forgotten everything in this short make-out session.

 

But then again, this was the same argument he’d had with himself a dozen times over. He would still meet her, still let her see him off. After that miserable mission in Hong Kong it was just not possible for him to leave without saying goodbye anymore. Part of it was the fear he might not come back. But mostly it was this need to reassure her he _would_ come back, and for her to reassure him she would be here when he returned.

 

“We - we should be careful not to get carried away,” he said. Indeed, this was a pretty serious hazard of them meeting right before a mission. Kaname was becoming used to this lifestyle, but nevertheless, it was expected that emotions would run high in this circumstance, and this had the effect of making both of them a bit reckless.  This was slightly mitigated by meeting at the school; it was a little too easy for them to lose track of time, and often clothing, when he met her at her apartment.

 

“It’s all right,” she assured him. “Just kiss me a little more.”

 

Her mouth was electric, and soon little spirals of pleasure began to dance in his chest. She sighed happily when his hands finally descended past her waist, cupping her bottom over her skirt, pressing her tightly to him. She began to writhe a little against him, making small slow circles with her hips.

 

That last part was not fair. He enjoyed kissing Kaname, and touching her, but with great effort he could at least control himself, if only barely. Add to that the sensation of Kaname’s pelvis rubbing back and forth against his groin, and he had no chance. His breathing quickened, and Kaname’s hips quickly teased him to full arousal.

 

Her lips left his for a moment, and she chuffed a laugh, and that’s when he knew she could feel his arousal against her belly. With her left hand gripping his shoulder, her face inches from his, she smiled, and her right hand slipped between them, lightly cupping the bulge in his pants.

 

“Oops, sorry,” she giggled. “I didn’t mean to work you up that much.”

 

“It’s - it’s fine.”

 

She kissed his neck, murmured in his ear.

 

“Well, I can’t help but feel responsible.”

 

“I should hope so,” he said.

 

“Aren’t you going to apologize to me, too?”

 

“Ah - yes. Sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood, Kaname.”

 

“What? No. Not for that, Sousuke.”

 

“Then for what?”

 

She kissed him, and grinned mischievously.

 

“For working _me_ up even _worse_.”

 

His cock twitched, has hands squeezed her ass firmly.

 

“You mean,” he said. “Kaname. You’re …”

 

He blanked for a moment. Turned on? Aroused?

 

She leaned into him, whispered in his ear. Sultry. Conspiratorial.

 

“ _Wet_ ,” she said.

 

He looked at her. Looked over the array of empty desks. The windows and deserted schoolyard beyond them. The closed classroom door. Classes ended over two hours ago, and nearly all the clubs had stopped meeting. He hadn’t heard footsteps in the hallway the entire time he had been in the room.

 

_This is a terrible idea_ , he decided.

 

He let his right hand slip under her skirt, cupping her warm bottom. Her eyes locked on his, neither encouraging nor discouraging him, as he moved his hand around her left thigh, thumb tracing the hemline of her panties, and then placing his palm flat against her mound, feeling the heat of her body through her underwear.

 

She pressed her forehead to his chest, gripped his shoulders with her hands, and slowly, teasingly, widened her stance. Slipping his hand between her spread thighs, the soft flesh of her vulva beneath the thin layer of cotton.

 

“Sousuke,” she moaned.

 

Pulling her panties aside, his fingers began to probe her flesh. Slipping between her lips, feeling her wetness and heat. Teasing her, finding the firm bud, and them moving down again. His middle finger slipping into her entrance. Feeling the way Kaname’s body gripped him.

 

“Ah, dammit,” she groaned. Gripping his shoulder with her left hand, steadying herself, her right hand gripped his belt buckle, working it loose with unsteady fingers.

 

He slipped his left hand under her skirt and quickly worked her panties down to mid-thigh. His left hand gripped her bare ass, feeling the strong muscles of her thighs move and twitch as he worked her with his other hand. He felt more and more of her weight on his left hand, as his ministrations weakened her legs.

 

_What the hell am I doing?_ he wondered. He had meant only to touch her, to feel the exquisite pleasure of Kaname’s most special place. To feel the proof of her body’s reaction to him. That proof was quite evident - she was gloriously wet - but once that proof was clear he somehow could not stop himself. She groaned into his chest as he slipped a second finger into her, her body gripping him so tightly. With his left hand supporting her he could guide her body into just the right angle to make her moan loudly against his chest. The scent of her sex pervaded the room, the heat of her core all but burned his fingers, and once he got the rhythm right, his thumb brushing her clit at just the right pace, she sucked in a breath and dug her fingers into his shoulder.

 

“Sousuke,” she whispered.

 

“Is it all right, Kaname?”

 

“Y-yeah,” she murmured into his shoulder.  “Ah, you’re gonna make me come…”

 

She was all warmth and swaying movement against him, the scent of her shampoo in his nostrils as he pressed his lips to kiss the top of her head.  Cradling her weight against him.  Her halting breaths and the exquisitely arousing slurp of his fingers moving in and out of her sopping pussy.  She tried to touch him, her hand brushing against his underwear, stroking the hardness she had half-extracted from his unbuttoned pants, but somehow the necessary coordination left her, and she again gripped his shoulder and began to sink against him.

 

Realizing it was time, he curled his fingers upward into her, teasing that special spot on her inner wall, deep inside.  

 

“Ah - th-there.  Ah.  S-sousuke.  Aah!”

 

Burying her face in his shoulder to muffle a guttural moan.  She shuddered against him.  He couldn’t help but growl in satisfaction as her body tensed, and shook, and suddenly became still.  The muscles of her body tightened around his fingers.  

 

Her knees went slack, and she slipped down his body a few inches, and but for his hand on her backside pressing her to him, she would have surely fallen into a boneless puddle at his feet.  He extricated his fingers from her body but kept his hand splayed against her vulva, feeling her warmth.  For a moment there was no sound but their breathing.

 

“Sousuke,” she whispered.

 

He brought his hand up to cup her face, but stopped just before making contact, as he realized this was the hand which he had just used to pleasure her, by which two fingers were more than a little damp.  

 

“Ah,” she said.  Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide but somehow distant.  She glanced at the hand hovering awkwardly at her cheek, and before he could draw it away to wipe off on his trousers, she grasped him by the wrist and slipped his fingers into her mouth.  Murmuring softly, she suckled his fingers, and licked her own juices from him.

 

“K-kaname,” he whispered.  She had unbuttoned his trousers a few minutes ago, relieving much of the pressure on his erection, but even that was not enough anymore, as he felt the discomfort of his penis straining against his underwear.

 

Her tongue encircled his fingers one last time, and she withdrew his hand from her mouth.

 

“Sousuke,” she said.  “More.”

 

He had expected her to tease him, to trace small spirals down his chest on her way to that part of him that most wanted her touch.  He reached forward to hold her face, bringing her close for a kiss.  He began to say her name, but got out only “Ka-” before his breath left him.  

 

One moment, her hands were on his shoulders, pressed against the fabric of his uniform jacket.  The next moment, one of those hands was twisted in the fabric of his trousers and underpants, having pulled his clothing down to mid-thigh, exposing him completely.  Her other hand gripped his shaft firmly.

 

“This,” she said, eyes locked on his as he pumped him.  “I want this.”

 

His hands slipped to her shoulders, and she pressed her lips to him, kissing him deeply.  Her mouth retained just the slightest hint of Kaname’s intoxicating flavor.  He gripped her shoulders, thrust his tongue aggressively against hers, seeking out more of that taste, the exquisite taste of Kaname’s pussy.

 

His hunger for her quickly became starvation.  He would push her aside now, trade places so that she was the one pressed against the wall of the classroom.  The panties so enticingly tangled around her knees he would rip away completely, removing this encumbrance to spreading her legs.  And he would descend upon her pussy, and take from Kaname that singular pleasure of slipping his tongue between those wet folds, savoring the juices that flowed from her, all for him and him alone.

 

Two quick electronic chirps brought him back to his senses.  The communicator in his pocket.  The pickup team giving him a courtesy warning that they were 10 minutes out.

 

_Shit._

 

“K-kaname … ah, we have to stop…”

 

“Not yet,” she whispered.

 

“If I’m not out the door in the next five minutes…”

 

She giggled.

 

“Kaname?”

 

“Oh, Sousuke.  You really think I need that much time?”

 

She gave him no chance to reply.  In an instant she was on her knees before him.  Pleasure overwhelmed him as she took him in both hands.  He gripped the chalk tray of the blackboard behind him as her tongue, warm and wet, made contact.  He found himself groaning helplessly as she took him into her mouth.

 

This was not the first time she had gone down on him, but it was so very different from those other times.  None of the teasing, the gentle touching.  No soft kisses on his thighs, no featherlight stroke of her fingers.  She sucked his cock with urgency, with military efficiency.  He felt his knees weaken.  

 

With a gasp, she released him from her mouth, only to lick the length of him.  Her hand gripping his shaft, pumping him as her tongue traced saliva down to the base of his member.  He exhaled sharp affirmations of pleasure through gritted teeth as she cupped his balls and brought them to her mouth, lapping eagerly at the flesh.

 

All the while she murmured against him, let him feel the vibrations of her voice against his body.

 

“Mmm, Sousuke,” she said.  “You’re making some really nice sounds now.”

 

She looked upward, met his eyes with hers, her expression at once unabashed enjoyment and relentless dedication.  This beautiful woman somehow deeming him worthy of such attentions.  

 

“Ah, and that look on your face,” she smirked.  “Like you’re completely helpless, and I can do anything I want to you.”

 

It beggared belief that she would accept him as her boyfriend for all his faults, and he was even further stunned by how enthusiastic she was in developing a sexual relationship, and further still by how creative they had become.  That the woman he swore to protect, the same woman who he so loved to watch movies with, cook with, the same woman who he so loved to hold and kiss.  It was almost impossible to believe that this same woman would get on her knees in the middle of a classroom and suck his cock with such fantastic zeal.

 

And if he could still process all that - and he was not sure he could - he was nonetheless driven to near incomprehensibility that she would not only do all these things, and not merely tolerate it, but enjoy it, and tell him so.  With some embarrassment, he could tell, but also a certain matter-of-factness, she seemed to have little difficulty conversing with him even as she meticulously explored every part of his reproductive anatomy with her fingers and tongue.

 

“But what I love most of all, Sousuke, is the face you make right at the end.  That’s what I want, Sousuke.  Show me the face you make when you cream in my mouth.”

 

He groaned, and she smiled mischievously.  She took him into her mouth again, deep this time, his entire length slipping past her lips.

 

“Ah, god, Kaname!”

 

It was simply unfathomable how amazing she was at this. Compound that with the fact this wasn’t just any girl, this was Kaname, and the situation was just too much to bear.  Murmuring against him, she rocked on her feet, bobbing her head up and down, sliding his length in and out of her mouth.  His hips began to move against her, and she moved with him, letting him guide her pace.  Her hands slipped around his thighs, gripping his ass, encouraging him to thrust his cock into her mouth.  His spine tingled as his hips, of their own volition, made short, quick strokes.

 

He whimpered softly, an embarrassingly helpless sound, and Kaname went in for the kill.  Placing one hand on his stomach, sucking hard on his cock while pulling away from him, making a loud slurping sound that made his belly quiver.  Denying him her mouth for one impossible instant.

 

“Sousuke,” she cooed.  “It’s time, Sousuke.  Come for me.”

 

She gripped his erection with her right hand, the flesh glistening and slippery with her saliva, and she began pumping him at a rapid pace, extracting otherworldly sounds from his throat as she brought him to the edge.  

 

Five minutes they had, starting at the moment she decided she would pleasure him.  A glance at the wall clock showed three of those minutes passed.  It was not enough, not nearly enough.  But she was right.  He was completely helpless.  She was in control, and now she brought every weapon she had to bear.  

 

“Just like this,” she whispered.  “Just like this.  Let it all out.”

 

Continuing to pump him, she began to slide her left hand from the tip of his shaft to the base, cupping his scrotum.

 

“Show me, Sousuke.  Show me that expression you make when you let go completely.”  

 

His breathing quickening, stomach tensing and relaxing as she began to massage his balls with the pad of her thumb, first one and then the other.  Fingernails brushing against the underside of his shaft, making his hips twitch.  And smiling, smirking, having maneuvered him into an unwinnable position, she made her critical strike.

 

“Show me the way you look at me, Sousuke, when I make your cock squirt in my mouth.”

 

She looked up at him, opening her mouth wide, resting the tip of his cock on her tongue.

 

“K-kaname … oh god … oh god …”

 

“Uh-huh,” she said.

 

Time to slowed.  His heart pounded in his ears, and his breath caught.  Here he stood, at the apex of pleasure, at the utmost surrender of himself to Kaname’s unbearable attentions.  Her face turned up to him, mouth open, the head of his cock resting on her tongue.  He could only imagine the expression on his own face - some mix of ecstasy and agony and shocked fascination.  She fixed her eyes upon him, and with her fingers firm on his erection, she pumped him from tip to base in a slow, deliberate stroke, forcing him to release.  With incredulity, he beheld the mind-numbingly erotic sight of his cock spurting into Kaname’s open mouth.  

 

“F-fuck,” he gasped.

 

She took him fully in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him as he continued to ejaculate, pumping his length with one hand while keeping the other splayed on his pelvis, lest he lose control of himself and thrust too deeply into her mouth.  The deprivation of her mouth for that brief moment made the sensation of climax all the more intense.  He groaned, his hands finding themselves atop Kaname’s head, fingers twisting into her hair, trying to steady himself as he felt the strength of his legs leave him.  The extraordinary pleasure of his orgasm augmented by the touch of her hands, the warmth and wetness of her mouth.  

 

“Ah, god,” he growled.  “Ah, that feels … ah …”

 

The way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she worked him.  The way each burst of pleasure from his groin was matched by Kaname’s soft grunt.  He grit his teeth, riding out the orgasm.  Each time he thought himself finished, her tongue made some indescribable movement against him, eliciting yet another shiver down his spine, and yet another spurt from his cock.

 

And finally, when her attentions could produce nothing more from him, she slowed her movements, and became still.  

 

“Haum,” she said.  Her eyes upon him, she placed her hands on his thighs to balance herself.  Moving back a little, slipping his penis out of her mouth.  Her breath warm on his wet cock.  Her lips parted.  

 

“Kaname,” he said.

 

His thumb brushing her hairline.  Drawing in a breath.  His gaze somehow transfixed by her partly-open mouth.  He knew what was there, what he had put there.  His hand oh-so-subtly guiding her to lift her face toward him.

 

“Ah,” she said.

 

She tilted her head up toward him, looking him deeply in the eyes, her expression at once innocent and teasing and sultry.  Her lips only slightly parted.  Just enough for him to see the translucent white pool at the bottom of her mouth.  She allowed him only the briefest glance, for she pursed her lips and swallowed dramatically not half a second later, but her unabashed display of what she was swallowing made his head spin.  Kaname’s most extraordinary blowjobs were mind-blowing enough, but the sight of his own sperm in her mouth put his desire, his satisfaction, on a completely other level.  She was a goddess, an absolute goddess.

 

“Mmm,” she said, leaning forward again, placing wet kisses on his slowly softening penis.  “You came a lot, this time, Sousuke.”  

 

“I … I noticed …”

 

She chuckled, extending a gentle tongue.  Soft licks on his penis.  Making him grunt and twitch.

 

“Did you like it, Sousuke?”

 

“I - I can’t even describe it.  You … you were amazing, Kaname.”

 

Releasing him, she slid up his body, kissing him. With a pleased grin, she pulled her panties back up, and watched him get himself back in his pants.

 

“Mmm,” she said.  “I really liked the look on your face this time.”

 

Thirty minutes later he was meeting with a seasoned second lieutenant whose name he somehow kept getting wrong.

  


END


End file.
